


Fautyr!Merlin (that's faun+satyr LOL)

by Platycakes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fauns & Satyrs, faun!Merlin, fautyr!Merlin, satyr!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platycakes/pseuds/Platycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawing for Merlin-Writer's October Theme: Magical Creatures</p><p>Rated M for nudity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fautyr!Merlin (that's faun+satyr LOL)

 

 

 **Fautyr!Merlin (faun+satyr LOL)** for [Merlin-Writer's ](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/) [October Theme: Magical Creatures](http://merlin-writers.livejournal.com/149427.html)

_Finished: October 30, 2014_

Materials used: a cheap BiC 0.7mm & 0.9mm #2 mechanical pencil LAWL 

ALSO POSTED HERE ON TUMBLR:

http://platycakes.tumblr.com/post/101399471338/fautyr-merlin-satyr-faun 

 

lol not that my art's the best thing ever but...

PLEASE DON'T REPOST THIS ON OTHER SITES (pinterest etc)

Especially not on tumblr!! If you'd like to feature it on your tumblr please please _please_ use the link up above!

And if you plan on using it for anything, please get my permission first :3

(this includes coloring it, embedding it in fanfiction, I really hope you get the idea lol.)

 

So I started this the day the theme was announced and somehow I've only gotten around to finishing it one day before the end of the month x'D

Who am I kidding. I know exactly how -- I was a lazy fuck.

But yea I actually managed to finish it within the actual month of the theme! Yaay~  

I'd like to thank everyone in Merlin Chat for cheering me on despite my laziness 

and a special thanks to [starshipsorceress](http://starshipsorceress.tumblr.com/) for helping me out with my zero knowledge of anatomy LAWL

 

**Boring Artist Notes:**

As soon as I found out about the theme I immediately knew I wanted to do a satyr!Merlin &hearts

And... well it kinda turned out to be more of a fautyr!Merlin (faun+satyr) x_x

well to be honest he kinda more closely resembles a faun D:

I had initially wanted him to be a satyr because they're associated with sex and I thought that wouldn't be too far off for Merlin to be one because I could totally imagine him seducing an unsuspecting Arthur wandering through the forest during a hunt and also because of a Merlin legend I read that says his parents were a mortal woman and an incubus (sex demon).  

But as I went to refresh my memory on the physical appearances of satyrs I realized they're very similar to fauns but with slight differences. Satyrs tend to look a lot scarier and menacing whilst fauns are more of a playful disposition.  Oh god I'm gonna stop myself before I start writing a fucking essay but yes lol the end result is that my Merlin kinda embodies both the satyr and faun, and bears more resemblance to the faun appearance-wise. Personality-wise I imagine him to be a satyr which are more wise and like to trick and deceive people whereas fauns are typically foolish and more inclined to be helpful to travelers.  

Fauns have the ears of an ass (donkey) or horse -- mine ended up being a derpy hybrid of both (although I was going for donkey ears x_x). I didn't really wanna give him a horse tail or a donkey tail so his is more like a flippy dear tail... which you can't see of course x_X 

I didn't read anything specifying what sort of horns satyrs and fauns have in traditional lore but they tend to look like little cartoon devil horns...  I thought that looked kind of boring so I took the liberty of just using whatever horn I liked the look of the best and these ones in the picture were inspired by gerenuk horns.


End file.
